Career Rank
Rank is a buying/experience limit. You start at Rank 1 with only the Dart Monkey (in BTD4 & BTD5), the Dartling Gun (in BTD4), and the Spike Factory (in BTD4). A new rank is awarded by earning the certain amount of XP. You can instantly unlock all upgrades, towers, and game modes by purchasing the Rank 34 Premium upgrade in BTD4 and BTD4E . Once you reach Rank 50, your game will reset so don't waste your time! __TOC__ Bloons TD 4 Ranks *Rank 1: Dart Monkey, Dartling Gun, Spike Factory *Rank 2: Tack Shooter *Rank 3: Boomerang Thrower *Rank 4: Bomb Tower *Rank 5: Road Spikes *Rank 6: Ice Tower *Rank 7: Mortar Tower *Rank 8: Exploding Pineapple *Rank 9: Glue Gunner *Rank 10: Monkey Beacon; the Ranking Up achievement will be unlocked. *Rank 11: Monkey Glue *Rank 12: Monkey Ace *Rank 13: Monkey Buccaneer *Rank 14: Monkey Apprentice *Rank 15: Super Monkey *Rank 16: Banana Farm *Rank 17: MOAB Mauler (4th upgrade of the Bomb Tower, may glitch) *Rank 18: Super Monkey Storm (4th upgrade of the Monkey Beacon) *Rank 19: Triple Shot (4th upgrade of the Dart Monkey) *Rank 20: Lightsabre Thrower (4th upgrade of the Boomerang Thrower) *Rank 21: Battleship (4th upgrade of the Monkey Buccaneer) *Rank 22: Ring Of Fire (4th upgrade of the Tack Shooter) *Rank 23: Mortar Battery (4th upgrade of the Mortar Tower) *Rank 24: Arctic Wind (4th upgrade of the Ice Tower) *Rank 25: Glue Splatter (4th upgrade of the Glue Gunner) *Rank 26: Sandbox Mode *Rank 27: Operation: Dart Storm (4th upgrade of the Monkey Ace) *Rank 28: Banana Research Facility (4th upgrade of the Banana Farm) *Rank 29: Tempest Tornado (4th upgrade of the Monkey Apprentice) *Rank 30: Sun God (4th upgrade of the Super Monkey); the Bloon Veteran achievement will be unlocked. *Rank 31: Apopalypse Mode *Rank 32: Deflation Mode (in Bloons TD 4 Expansion) *Rank 33: Laser Cannon (4th upgrade of the Dartling Gun) *Rank 34: Spike Storm (4th upgrade of the Spike Factory) *Rank 60: The achievement Monkey Legend will be unlocked. Bloons TD 5 Ranks *Rank 1: Dart Monkey *Rank 2: Tack Shooter *Rank 3: Sniper Monkey *Rank 4: Boomerang Thrower *Rank 5: Road Spikes *Rank 6: Ninja Monkey *Rank 7: Bomb Tower *Rank 8: Ice Tower *Rank 9: Glue Gunner *Rank 10: Exploding Pineapple, MOAB Madness & Full House (Special Missions), Co-op Mode *Rank 11: Monkey Buccaneer *Rank 12: Monkey Ace *Rank 13: Super Monkey *Rank 14: Monkey Apprentice *Rank 15: Monkey Village, Protect Monkey Town (Special Mission) *Rank 16: Banana Farm *Rank 17: Mortar Tower *Rank 18: Dartling Gun *Rank 19: Juggernaut & Super Monkey Fan Club (Dart Monkey Tier 4 Upgrades), Spike Factory, Daily Challenge Mode *Rank 20: Ring Of Fire & Blade Maelstrom (Tack Shooter Tier 4 Upgrades), Monkey Sub*, There Can Be Only One (Special Mission) *Rank 21: Cripple MOAB & Supply Drop (Sniper Monkey Tier 4 Upgrades) *Rank 22: Glaive Lord, Turbo Charge & Bloonchipper (Boomerang Thrower Tier 4 Upgrades) *Rank 23: Bloonjitsu & Sabotage Supply Lines (Ninja Monkey Tier 4 Upgrades) *Rank 24: Bloon Impact & MOAB Assassin (Bomb Tower Tier 4 Upgrades) *Rank 25: Sandbox Mode *Rank 26: Viral Frost & Absolute Zero (Ice Tower Tier 4 Upgrades) *Rank 27: Bloon Liquefier & Glue Striker (Glue Gunner Tier 4 Upgrades) *Rank 28: Clock (Expert track) *Rank 29: Aircraft Carrier & Monkey Pirates (Monkey Buccaneer Tier 4 Upgrades) *Rank 30: Spectre & Ground Zero (Monkey Ace Tier 4 Upgrades), Special Agents Only & Wizard Lord (Special Missions) *Rank 31: Apopalypse Mode *Rank 32: Temple of the Monkey God & Technological Terror (Super Monkey Tier 4 Upgrades) *Rank 33: Tempest Tornado & Summon Phoenix (Monkey Apprentice Tier 4 Upgrades) *Rank 34: Castle (Expert track) *Rank 35: High Energy Beacon & M.I.B Call to Arms (Monkey Village Tier 4 Upgrades), Covert Pops (Special Mission) *Rank 36: Banana Research Facility & Banana Investments Advisory (Banana Farm Tier 4 Upgrades) *Rank 37: The Big One & Artillery Battery (Mortar Tower Tier 4 Upgrades) *Rank 38: Ray of Doom & Bloon Area Denial System (Dartling Gun Tier 4 Upgrades) *Rank 39: Deflation Mode *Rank 40: Fast Upgrades (Special Mission), Death Valley (Expert track) *Rank 41: Drag Strip (Expert track) *Rank 42: Tunnels (Expert track) *Rank 43: Tree Tops (Expert track) *Rank 44: Runway (Expert track) *Rank 45: Spiked Mines & Spike Storm (Spike Factory Tier 4 Upgrades), Down The Drain (Expert track) *''Rank 49: Bloontonium Reactor & First Strike Capability (Monkey Sub Tier 4 Upgrades)'' *Rank 50: Main Street (Extreme track) *Rank 55: Bloontonium Lab (Extreme track), * Rank 60: Tar Pits, Short-Lived (Special Mission) Above rank 60, ranking up will still happen, giving the player an ever-increasing place on the rank leaderboard. * Actually, you unlock the Monkey Sub when you open the present in front of the Temple of the Monkey God statue. Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Ranks *Rank 1: Dart Monkey *Rank 2: Tack Shooter *Rank 3: Sniper Monkey *Rank 4: Boomerang Thrower *Rank 5: Road Spikes *Rank 6: Ninja Monkey *Rank 7: Bomb Tower *Rank 8: Ice Tower *Rank 9: Glue Gunner *Rank 10: Exploding Pineapple, Full House & Protect Monkey Town (Special Missions), 500 *Rank 11: Monkey Buccaneer *Rank 12: Monkey Ace *Rank 13: Super Monkey *Rank 14: Monkey Apprentice *Rank 15: Monkey Village, MOAB Madness (Special Mission) *Rank 16: Banana Farm *Rank 17: Mortar Tower *Rank 18: Dartling Gun *Rank 19: Spike Factory, Random Challenge mode *Rank 20: Monkey Engineer, There Can Be Only One (Special Mission), 500 *Rank 21: Bloonchipper *Rank 22: Juggernaut & Super Monkey Fan Club (final upgrades of Dart Monkey), Mix 'n Match (Special Mission) *Rank 23: Ring Of Fire & Blade Maelstrom (final upgrades of Tack Shooter) *Rank 24: Cripple MOAB & Supply Drop (final upgrades of Sniper Monkey) *Rank 25: Ascension (Expert track) *Rank 26: Glaive Lord & Turbo Charge (final upgrades of Boomerang Thrower) *Rank 27: Bloonjitsu & Sabotage Supply Lines (final upgrades of Ninja Monkey) *Rank 28: Bloon Impact & MOAB Assassin (final upgrades of Bomb Tower) *Rank 29: Railway Track (Expert track) *Rank 30: Special Agents Only (Special Mission), Wizard Lord (Special Mission), Sandbox Mode, 500 *Rank 31: Viral Frost & Absolute Zero (final upgrades of Ice Tower) *Rank 32: Bloon Liquefier & Glue Striker (final upgrades of Glue Gunner), The Crucible (Special Mission) *Rank 33: Clock (Expert track) *Rank 34: Aircraft Carrier & Monkey Pirates (final upgrades of Monkey Buccaneer) *Rank 35: Spectre & Ground Zero (final upgrades of Monkey Ace), Covert Pops (Special Mission), Money Management (Special Mission) *Rank 36: Apopalypse Mode *Rank 37: Temple of the Monkey God & Technological Terror (final upgrades of Super Monkey) *Rank 38: Tempest Tornado & Summon Phoenix (final upgrades of Monkey Apprentice) *Rank 39: Castle (Expert track) *Rank 40: High Energy Beacon & M.I.B Call to Arms (final upgrades of Monkey Village), Fast Upgrades (Special Mission), 500 *Rank 41: Banana Research Facility & Banana Investments Advisory (final upgrades of Banana Farm) *Rank 42: The Big One & Artillery Battery (final upgrades of Mortar Tower), Direct Assault (Special Mission) *Rank 43: Ray of Doom & Bloon Area Denial System (final upgrades of Dartling Gun) *Rank 44: Spiked Mines & Spike Storm (final upgrades of Spike Factory) *Rank 45: Bloon Trap & Overclock (final upgrades of Monkey Engineer) *Rank 46: Super Wide Funnel & Supa-Vac (final upgrades of Bloonchipper) *Rank 47: Deflation Mode *Rank 48: Death Valley (Expert track) *Rank 49: Drag Strip (Expert track) *Rank 50: Tunnels (Expert track), 500 *Rank 51: Spider Map (Expert track) *Rank 52: Tree Tops (Expert track) *Rank 53: Runway (Expert track) *Rank 55: Main Street (Extreme track) *Rank 60: Bloontonium Lab (Extreme track), Short-Lived (Special Mission), 500 Above rank 60, ranking up will still happen, giving the player 500 for every 10 ranks just as before. Glitches *In BTD4 at Rank 17, when the player unlocks the MOAB Mauler, the game shows the picture and description of the Dart Monkey if playing the track editor. *In BTD4, when the player reaches Rank 2, it will sometimes show as rank 99. Category:Special Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile